Peace?
by Chinesemoon
Summary: All Harry wanted was a little peace on his train ride to Hogwarts; only what he got was trapped in a room with two snogging classmates. LunaNeville


A/N: I couldn't resist! Mwhaha!!! *evil laughter* GO NEVILLE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neville... *winks* I just make him do weird stuff...  
  
~~~~  
  
I was about to scream. There was only so much bickering a person could take in three hours. I, however, had reached my maximum three hours previous. What did a person have to do to get a little peace and quiet on a train ride?  
  
It was my seventh year at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to go back and escape the horror's of living with my dreaded Aunt and Uncle; yet hours into the train ride back to school, I was beginning to wonder whether I should have just stayed home. Ron and Hermione were at each other's throats. Constant bickering. It never ceased.  
  
I, Harry Potter, was getting quite peeved.  
  
"Stop being such an overprotective hothead Ron!"  
  
I looked up at that one. Good come back. Hermione had really learned to use words over the last summer. Ron seemed a bit shocked. After all, if Hermione comes back from summer holiday looking gorgeous, I guess the obvious thing for him to do is fight with her.  
  
What was this fight about? I'd lost track of time. There had been so many fights crammed into such a small amount of time that I couldn't remember if this one involved Krum, homework, The Order of the Phoenix, or House Elves.  
  
But really, that isn't the point.  
  
The point was, that I had reached my limit. I was about to explode, and Lord help me, let's hope you're out of my way when I finally start screaming.  
  
I'd had a stressful year. Hell, all my years had been stressful. I had a feeling this one wouldn't be any easier. All I wanted was to get away from Ron and Hermione.  
  
I figured, hey - if I left for the rest of the journey, the two would probably stop fighting, maybe feel guilty, and most likely start snogging.  
  
Work's for me.  
  
I walked quietly over to my trunk while my two friends continued to scream at one another. I stuck my hand down deep into the large trunk and searched for the object I desired.  
  
Ron was saying something which he thought was witty. Hermione noticed what a stupid mistake he'd made and shot an even more witty statement back at him. Would it ever end?  
  
Answer: no.  
  
My hand closed around the soft fabric of my invisibility cloak. I slowly pulled it out, my eyes still locked on my fighting friends. Quickly - I pulled it out.  
  
The pair of them - God. They were screaming so loudly that they didn't even see when I disappeared from common sight.  
  
I stood under the cloak for a few moment. They didn't realize I wasn't there. Or in the room. Or anywhere for that matter.  
  
I let out a deep breath. Now all I wanted was to escape it all - just find myself an empty compartment and collapse into the seats and relax. Just relax.  
  
I slid the compartment door open. Still no wavering from Ron and Hermione. Slid the door opening... a little more - come on...  
  
Opened. I slid out.  
  
The corridor was filled with students, running and making liberal amounts of noise. I wanted to tell them to shut up, but, of course, I was "invisible." I simply bit my lip and walked sideways along the corridor.  
  
A compartment door was ajar. I peeped in. No one was inside. I almost laughed in relief.  
  
Happy day!  
  
I slid the door open with a small grin. At last. A moments peace. Thank Merlin!  
  
My hand traced along the dark red lining of the seats. I looked out the window. It was just beginning to get dark. Dusk was settling over the green pastures, as they zipped by.  
  
I sat down next to the window, not even bothering to take off the cloak. I was tired. I'd not gotten any proper sleep the night before. My eyes drifted open and shut. The finalized peace of the train compartment caught up with me.  
  
I spent several minute sitting, looking out the window. My hand reached up to pull the cloak off but the soft squeak of the compartment door opening stopped me.  
  
I looked around. The compartment door creaked open a little more.  
  
Silently I watched as a hand came into sight and pushed the door completely open. I thought about saying something, and in the split second before someone showed up, I thought about just taking the cloak off.  
  
But then a head popped in. I sighed in relief.  
  
Neville Longbottom.  
  
I opened my mouth. Neville. It was save to speak in front of Neville. I'm sure he wouldn't mind going for a while, and leaving me in peace. Hell knows everybody else always tells him to leave.  
  
I began to say his name but stopped dead.  
  
Neville. He was dragging a girl with him. A girl. Being dragged by Neville. Into an empty compartment. With Neville.  
  
Someone let out a soft squeak and I backed as far away from the door as I could.  
  
Neville grinned again and yanked the girl in farther. His hand was on her -  
  
Good God. Not Neville.  
  
The compartment door slid closed quickly, with Neville, a blonde girl, and me inside.  
  
I watched in silent horror as Neville gave a dry laugh and seemed to corner the blonde girl against the door. My escape route was blocked.  
  
Crap.  
  
The girl let out a shrill giggle, as she traced her arms along Neville's shoulder. "We could get caught," she said.  
  
"We could," Neville reasoned. "But really, who the hell cares?"  
  
I felt my jaw drop. This was Neville?! Neville Longbottom?! I don't think so... most be a polyjuice potion... must be... yes, that's it...  
  
The girl laughed again and pushed some of her long hair out of her face. "Not me," she giggled.  
  
Neville moved a few inches to the left and I got the first clear view of the girl's face. I gagged into my hand. I knew that face!  
  
Luna!!  
  
I suddenly felt like hurling. No. I suddenly wished I was back with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Luna licked her bottom lip slowly, and I watched as her arms trailed up Neville and rested at the back of his head. She leaned in and kissed him. Right on the mouth.  
  
I wanted to leave. Why? Why did they pick this compartment out of all of them? Why this one?!  
  
They were still kissing.  
  
I was waiting for them to stop. I really didn't want to watch this. I certainly would rather have been anywhere else.  
  
However, Neville was backing Luna up to the seats; I was backing farther away. Yet, there was no place for me to go. I was against the compartment wall. The door was all the way on the other side of the room, and Neville and Luna were snogging dangerously close to me.  
  
I cast my eyes downward. I could say something to them, in which case they would we embarrassed, followed by my being embarrassed; I could not say anything, at which case I could never look either of them in the eye ever again.  
  
Damn.  
  
I decided to ignored the squeal that came from Luna. I wasn't going to watch this. I was just going to try to get out, leave, pretend that none of this ever happened-  
  
"Ehh. Do that again Neville."  
  
I did not just hear that.  
  
I looked. I couldn't help it. Luna was making so much noise! What was I supposed to do? Just pretend that none-  
  
Wow. Now that was a fancy move. I really must learn that one. God. How did Neville learn this stuff?  
  
And now he has heaved her up a little bit and-  
  
"Ha! Stop it Neville!"  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"No. Do it again."  
  
"All right."  
  
I let out a short breath. That was it. I was getting the hell out of there before they both did something I really didn't want to witness!  
  
"Come on, what if someone comes in?"  
  
"Since when did you care about that?"  
  
"Since-"  
  
"I got you."  
  
"I know you've got me."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You're blushing Neville."  
  
It was true. A deep red blush was creeping its way up Neville's face. Now that's the Neville I remembered!  
  
"You'll be sorry you said that."  
  
"Will I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Okay. I will."  
  
Luna smiled and kissed him. There was some more kissing, some whispering and laughing, and some grinding against... um... something.  
  
I almost trampled them. I rushed past them so quickly they wouldn't have had time to notice me. And they didn't. I was pretty sure of that. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have noticed, had I screamed!  
  
I slid the compartment door open smoothly. Opened, out, closed.  
  
I was out.  
  
I let out a deep breath. My hands were shaking. All I wanted now was erase the image that was now plastered in my mind. Forever.  
  
Luna and Neville... doing... ohhh...  
  
I walked back to Ron and Hermione's compartment. As I walked I resolved to do one thing:  
  
I am never sitting in a train compartment by myself ever again....  
  
I should get Ginny to come with me.  
  
fin  
  
~~~ A/N: Lol. That was kind of lame. Oh well. Please review. 


End file.
